


Breathtaking Sunset and the Everlasting Sunshine

by mendystar1



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2716775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mendystar1/pseuds/mendystar1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boyd has been noticing this girl since freshmen year but never had the courage to talk to her until one day, he overhears her sprouting off her phone number to one of her best friends. After saving it into his phone, he gathered the courage to send a text after hearing that Erica was ordered bed rest after experiencing an attack.</p><p>After that first text, they kept conversing until Erica demands that they meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathtaking Sunset and the Everlasting Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ericaismeg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaismeg/gifts).



> So this is the fic I was inspired to write after writing a short Berica fic for my friend Erica. I'm sorry if it's not that great at expressing Boyd and Erica. Hope you guys like it!
> 
> Boyd's texts are in the left.  
> Erica's on the right.

          

Vernon Boyd the Fourth didn’t like to speak. Well, it’s not that he never had anything to say, he had many. He just had this need to organize his thoughts and structure out what he’s going to say so he could say everything he wants when he has to say it out loud. Sometimes that causes him to daydream or takes too long and people just move on.

So Boyd doesn’t speak, but he does love the idea of texting even though he has no one to text to. Texting allows him to see the words he’s thinking, edit them and send them out to the desired person without the hassle of them staring at him blankly with slight hints of frustration on their faces as they waited for him to reply right then and there.

Texting was the only way Boyd could communicate without being labelled ‘shy’ or the ‘freak.’

And in his freshmen year, Boyd had been noticing this girl. Erica Reyes. 

Her hair constantly fell over her eyes, often covering the upper half of her face. She wore baggy clothes and hid from the other girls that always whispered awful things whenever she was around. But she would try her best and didn’t let anything stop her from trying. It was that _something_ that made Boyd notice her whenever she was in the room.

One time, Boyd wasn’t paying attention, lost in his thoughts as he wandered through the halls. He caught a quick glimpse of blonde, before he felt something hitting his chest and found himself on the floor. That’s when he first saw her up close, her face turned red in embarrassment as she shyly moved away from him. Boyd silently got himself up and offered a hand to her. She looked at his hand warily so he gave her a small smile to tell her it was all fine. That there was no hidden agenda behind his gesture. Erica, seeing that Boyd meant it, took his hand and he helped her up. The smile that he got that day dazzled him. As if she was the brightest star in the sky. 

As Erica hurried to her secret hiding spot during lunch, Boyd thought to himself.

_‘She’s so breathtaking beautiful.’_

In their second year, Erica transformed. Her hair was in curls that glistened, her lips were painted the color of blood and she wore clothes that hugged every curve that was hidden underneath those baggy clothes. Boys flaunted for her attention and the same girls that whispered those awful things now cursed in jealously.

Boyd didn’t really know what to think, but Erica hid less and smiled more.

Boyd just watched from afar as Erica gave those sunny smiles and thought to himself that she was still so stunningly beautiful.

_xoxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxooxoxox_

One day as Boyd ventured through the halls during lunch, he overheard Erica talking to Stiles Stilinski, the best friend of Scott McCall, co-captain of the lacrosse team. Stiles was also the only guy who talked to him that freshmen year, though he only wanted the keys to the skating rink Boyd worked at. He earned himself an easy $20 that day.

“So you got yourself a plan with texting? Finally!” Stiles grinned, his arms waving in the air in excitement.

“I know right?” Erica said, smiling. “I finally convinced my mom with that list you helped make me on why it was super important. Now add my new number so I can bug you at 4AM in the morning.”

Stiles laughed at the thought. “Alright Catwoman.” He pulled out his phone and tapped at the screen. “Okay, I’m ready. Hit me baby.”

Erica laughed as she recited the numbers, humming to the tune of the Britney Spears’ song.

Boyd memorized the number, wrote it down and saved it in his contact list as “ _Breathtaking Sunset_ ” in case one day, he ever needed it.

_xoxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxooxoxox_

Today is that day.

Erica has been gone from school for the past week. Boyd had seen Stiles and the rest of her friends running around and constantly texting on their phones. Snippets of eavesdropped conversations told Boyd that Erica had a severe seizure attack and was ordered by the doctor to rest at home. Boyd pulled out his phone and texted the saved number for the first time.

_I hope you’re okay._

He carefully typed out. 

He got a reply back immediately.

_I am._

_Mom’s just worried._

_Who is this?_

_A friend._

Boyd answered and sent. He then realized that they weren’t exactly ‘friends,’ so he sent another. 

_Someone from school._

He silently cursed himself. His nerves were getting the best of him. He’s sending out texts without thinking.

_That’s super vague._

_I kinda like the mystery of it. Don’t you?_

_Kinda._

_But how do I know you’re not just some creep_

_no offense_

_None taken. I texted you because I was worried._

Boyd rested his cell in his lap and calmed down his nerves. Once his fingers stopped shaking a bit, he slowly typed out the reason why he didn’t want to reveal himself.

_I don’t want to reveal myself since people often judge who I am before they get to know me. And if I do ever tell you who I am after these texts, you’ll have some kind of high expectations of me, making me bigger than I actually am._

Boyd looked at the sentences, added a few words here and there.

_So you can see, it’s a bad idea all around. Better to stay anonymous._

Boyd quickly added as the stray thought came to him and sent it off.

_Kind of hard not to have high expectations._

_You’re the only person besides my friends that asked how I was doing._

_I always care about how you’re doing._

Boyd answered and sent pre-maturely. Reading it over and seeing how creepy it was, he quickly typed out,

_In a non-creepy fashion._

_Just use me as a person to vent to, a stranger to talk to. I won’t ask you for any personal details and I won’t give out mine unless you ask for the specifics. I just want you to know that there’s someone out there that cares about how you’re doing. No matter if you’re sad, happy, depressed or angry._

_So you want me to vent to you?_

_When you have no one to vent to, yes._

_And you want to remain anon_

_like some masked superhero?_

_Venting out true feelings is difficult unless it’s someone close to you or it’s a complete stranger. Since I’m not someone close to you, I can be the complete stranger for you._

_But if I knew you,_

_we could be friends_

_right?_

_Maybe. But I don’t want to risk that chance. Not yet._

_So we’ll see how it goes and go from there?_

_Sure. Anything you need._

_I’ll always be here._

__xoxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxooxoxox_  
_

_I saw you at the top of the rock climbing wall. You did great._

_Yeah!_

_took me a year though_

_but so worth it!_

_Stiles and Scott has been helping me practice._

_I conquered that wall and made it my bitch._

_> :D_

 

_Indeed you did. I always knew you had it in you._

_Thanks!_

_:)_

_So what about you?_

_Did you do good at the climbing wall?_

_Yes. I’m actually quite athletic even though I’m not in any sport teams._

_Why not?_

_I don’t really have the time. I help my family out. I have 3 siblings and my parents are constantly working overtime to put a roof over our heads. I’m just doing my part to help out._

_Awww._

_that’s so sweet._

_Oh! Got to go. Mom is calling for me._

_Talk to you later sunshine._

_Talk to you later._

___xoxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxooxoxox_ _   
_

_God! Sometimes she wouldn’t let me do anything!_

_Won’t let me hang out with my friends_

_won’t let me go outside_

_ugh!_

_I’m just so frustrated!!!!!!_

After 5 minutes of no incoming texts, Boyd thought it would be safe to reply back.

_Hey. What happened?_

_My mom_

_She won’t let me do anything!_

_i get that she’s worried about me and w.e._

_but sometimes i just need the space_

_you know?_

_and she’s suffocating me!_

_I know how frustrating moms can be and I don’t know your mom at all, but if I were her, I would just do everything in my power to have you live a long and healthy life so you can continue smiling. I think she’s just trying to help you in the only way she can. Not to sound like a downer but you’re sick. You only had one attack this year, thank god, but you could have an attack any minute. Maybe today or even tomorrow or maybe the days after that. Your mom is freaked out. Not freaked out by the idea that you have epilepsy, no, it’s the idea of you being gone before her that terrifies her. I know sometimes being overprotective could be overbearing but just let her know how you feel and make some rules together that would satisfy the both of you on what would be the best way to go out and hang with friends and what they can do in case anything happens._

_Tell her that teenagers need to be teenagers, no matter how their body prevents them from doing so._

_Hopefully she’ll understand._

_I’ll take your advice._

_Hopefully she’ll listen._

_She never does._

_You have to be patient._

_Sometimes the world is just too much for us and we can’t bring ourselves to listen to those we love. Because we’re trapped within ourselves, in our thoughts, our mind and our own problems. Sometimes we just need that reminder that there’s a world out there waiting for us._

_People are trapped in their own twisted minds._

_I’m trapped in a body that constantly seizes whenever I have lack of sleep._

_I just want to be normal._

_You are normal._

_No,_

_normal as in a normal life._

_going shopping with friends_

_going on dates at the movie theater._

_having a sleepover._

_without having people worry over me_

_if i’m going to collapse right then and there_

_You can do whatever you set your mind on as long as you’re cautious._

_It’s just like the rock wall. Go out there and conquer it and make it your bitch._

_:O_

_Did you just quote me sunshine??_

_I believe I did._

_xoxo_

_Thanks sunshine_

_for everything_

_:)_

_No problem._

__xoxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxooxoxox_  
_

It’s been a month since they first texted each other and Erica hasn’t asked him to reveal himself since that time.

“Wouldn’t you want to know?” Stiles asked, his voice was quiet but loud enough for Boyd, sitting two tables away, to hear. “I can ask Danny to find out. He owes me a favor since I didn’t snitch him out the last time he did it.”

“The last time he did it, it was because of you!” Erica replied, punching Stiles on the shoulder. “And it’s alright, I don’t really want to know.”

“He could be a serial killer!” Stiles fiercely whispered, staring around the cafeteria as if the ‘serial killer’ was in the room. Boyd quickly looked down at his home-made lunch to avoid his gaze.

“What is with you and serial killers? And it’s fine. It’s not like I’m going to meet him anytime soon.” Erica waved off Stiles’ accusation. “Besides, he doesn’t want me to know.”

“How do you know that? Did he tell you that? He could be lying.”

Erica shakes her head.

“No. Because that’s exactly what I would have done.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’ll tell you later, when we’re somewhere else.”

“Why?” Stiles did a quick glance around the cafeteria. “You think he’s here?”

“Doesn’t matter. I don’t want to air my personal stuff to gossips.”

“You’re friends with the biggest gossip.”

“Don’t let her hear you say that.”

“Like she’ll mind it!”

Boyd shifted his attention to his lunch as the two friends two tables away bickered.

_xoxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxooxoxox_

_Hey sunshine._

_Hey._

_Why do you take so long replying to text?_

_Are you not used to it?_

_No. I’m used to it._

_Do you mind if I ask you why?_

_No. I have no problem with it._

_I think before I speak. Whenever I send out a text, I’m constantly re-organizing and editing it before I deem it satisfactory and send it out._

_It’s just a text._

_Not an essay._

_I know but that’s the way my brain works, so that’s how I’ll be. It’s how I am in real life, talking to people. I have this need to reorganize my thoughts and make sure every word I say is coherent and has a point. It’s not really something I can help. Maybe if I had more friends to talk with in real life, my social skills would level up._

_If only life skills leveled up like a sims game *sigh*_

_And don’t worry sunshine, you can take all my friends._

_Especially Stiles he speaks enough for 5 people._

_You know Stiles right?_

_I think everyone knows Stiles. He has quite the… reputation._

_I know right?_

_He’s super fun._

_:D_

_Especially the pranks._

_I have no idea where he gets those crazy ideas from._

 

_On the idea of pranks, I believe that he’s trying to out-prank his dad. The ideas of them though, Stiles’ thinking is complex and I really don’t want to know what goes on in there._

_Really?_

_Why do you think that?_

_And I know right? lol._

_Stiles is great but sometimes I have no idea._

_No idea!!!_

 

_I overheard the deputies talking that one time they were at the high school about the Sheriff’s rebellious-prank teenager stage and Stiles is pretty loud when he’s arguing._

_Yeah. lol._

_That kid has no idea what an ‘indoor’ voice is._

_Do you even know what an ‘indoor’ voice is?_

_;)_

_OH MY GOD!!_

_YOU USED A WINKY FACE AT ME_

_THIS IS THE FIRST TIME!!!!_

_EVER!!_

_OH MYGOD_

_I’m such a good influence to you._

_You are._

_:)_

_:)_

__xoxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxo_  
_

“I know who you are.”

Boyd looked up to find Stiles, Erica’s best friend standing in front of him with. Boyd began thinking of a response, trying to figure out what Stiles meant because of course Stiles knew who he was since he spoke to him once already last year. Boyd was thinking of this, staring at Stiles. Stiles elaborated.

“Not to sound cliche or anything but yeah, I know who you are. You’re texting Erica.”

Boyd nodded, finally understanding where this conversation was going. 

“And I really have no idea why you’re texting her but it’s making her happy so I’ll support it.” Stiles continued. Boyd nodded again to show that he’s listening but really, he’s lost in where this conversation is heading. 

“I just want to say that you better not do something to break her heart.” Stiles spoke, his posture straighter as if he was trying intimidate Boyd. “If you do, you’re going to regret it for several lifetimes. I’m the son of a sheriff. I know how to get rid of bodies and avoid the law.”

Boyd stared at Stiles, feeling a bit of envy on how fiercely the teen is willing to go to protect his friend.

“You know..” Boyd started to say, pausing to gather his thoughts. “…you should really stop advertising that fact. People would get the wrong idea.”

Stiles looked at him blankly for a second before laughing. Boyd almost jumped up from his seat at the sound.

“That’s what I’m hoping for!” Stiles said between his fits of laughs. “I gotta find some kind of way to make this town interesting.”

“Besides the body count this past month?” Boyd blurted out without thinking.

“Besides that.” Stiles nodded, before his serious expression appeared again. “Again, like I said, don’t break her heart.”

Boyd sighed. “You don’t have to worry about that. She’s more likely to break my heart.”

Stiles looked at him, his eyes narrowing as if he’s trying to figure something out. “You know Boyd. Since I’ve known who you are, I noticed that I never actually seen you smile before.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“And why do you bring it up?”

“Because you smile so often these days whenever you get a message from her.” Stiles gave a quick grin at Boyd’s embarrassment. “It’s how I know you would never do anything to deliberately break her heart without crying yourself to sleep about it.”

“…So this was all a test?”

“A test that you didn’t fail. Though I’m not going to guarantee the same with the others. Especially Lydia, she’ll definitely have a plan up her sleeve that would have you jumping fiery hoops. I wouldn’t be surprised if she would do that literally.” Stiles contemplated out loud before focusing back to Boyd. “I would enjoy this ‘mystery thing’ while it lasts.”

Boyd went through Stiles’ advice, trying to link between what Stiles told him about Lydia Martin and what he knew about the girl. The girl was smart, achieving over 90% last year and got on the principal honor roll. Though she sometimes played dumb. She was the girlfriend of the other co-captain of the Lacrosse team, Jackson Whittmore. She was often seen with Allison Argent, Scott’s girlfriend. He could sort of see Lydia defending her friends in his mind eye. Not as furiously as Stiles but around the same level. Finishing his thoughts on Lydia, he retreated out of his mind and found Stiles walking away.

‘ _Well, that was interesting.’_ Boyd thought as he watched Stiles’ retreating figure leave the cafeteria.

_xoxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxooxoxox_

Boyd never sent the first text after the very, very first one. He meant it when he told Erica that he wanted his number to be a place where she can openly shout her frustrations, but after his talk with Stiles, he wanted to know more. He wants to know why he smiled after getting text messages that just featured an emoticon. He wanted to know why he fell more and more in love with a girl he never talked to face to face just from talking about boring things about her day.

Most importantly, he wanted to know more about Erica Reyes.

He wanted to know her quirks. Why she loved using emoticons. What movies she liked. If she read comics. If she pulled any pranks with Stiles.

He wanted to know more than she was willing to give.

_xoxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxooxoxox_

_Hey sunshine!_

_:)_

_Got a B on my chem test!!_

_Congratulations._

_Thanks._

_:)_

_Hey. Can I ask you something?_

_Sure._

_Anything for you sunshine._

_You know, I always wondered. Why do you keep calling me sunshine?_

_Oh._

_It’s what I named you in my contacts since you wouldn’t give away your secret identity._

_I named you after that song_

_you know,_

_because ‘you make me happy when skies are grey’_

_:)_

_That’s funny._

_Why?_

_I named you ‘Sunset’_

_Really?_

_Even though you know my name?_

_And I don’t know yours?_

_Do I get the story behind that?_

_I told you mine so you have to tell me yours_

 

_Because no matter how the colors change or how many clouds there are in the sky or wherever you are in the world, the sunset, so beautiful, has always managed to take my breath away._

_xoxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxooxoxo_

_I know you’re not going to tell me who you are._

_and that’s fine_

_but if I do meet you, would you let me know?_

_like text me or give me a hint_

_or something?_

Boyd sighed. He knew that one day Erica would get curious and want to know who he was. He accepted that fact. He’s just scared that she wouldn’t like him since he’s him and she’s her.

_How about,_

Boyd carefully typed out.

_when one day, you speak to me. Like introduce yourself to me or have some kind of conversation with me that goes beyond a ‘hello’ or ‘have a nice summer’. I’ll stop texting and you’ll know._

Boyd sent, his breath caught in his through as he just stared down at his screen, watching the little bubble that told him that Erica was still typing continue to stay there. Erica usually types back a paragraph in a matter of seconds, but it took Erica three minutes before she replied back with a single

_Okay_

_xoxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxooxoxox_

Boyd stared at his phone. Since their last conversation, Erica hasn’t been texting him lately. He just hopes it’s because she’s been busy and not because he said something wrong. He was still staring at his phone screen when he accidentally collided with someone.

“Sorry.” Boyd blurted as the other person hissed. Boyd looked up from his phone to see who he bumped into. It was Isaac Lahey. The teen was clutching his ribs, his left cheek covered with a bandage.

“You okay? Do you need me to get the nurse?”

“No.” Isaac muttered. “I’m fine.”

“Are you su-“

“I’m fine.” The teen repeated, limping around Boyd. “Just leave me alone.” 

Boyd turned around, his thoughts swirling around his mind as he watched Isaac silently hiss and limp slowly out the school doors.

_‘I should keep an eye on him just in case.’_

_xoxoxoxooxox_

_Hey. Could you ask Stiles to do something for me?_

_hey sunshine._

_Do you want to text him directly?_

_I could give you his phone number if you want_

_i’m sure he wouldn’t mind_

_though he’ll probably try to find out who you really are_

_i could make him promise not to_

 

_I need him to research something if he’s willing to. It’s just a hunch but if it turns out to be true, it would be good if he gets the information to his father._

_What?_

_The Sheriff?!_

_What’s wrong?_

_Sunshine?_

_Hello?_

_Are you there?_

_You’re not in trouble are you?_

_I’m fine. Give me a couple of minutes._

_Okay._

_Sorry._

_You freaked me out for a second there._

_Isaac Lahey. I’m not close to him and I don’t really know much about him but I’ve noticed bruises on his ribs when we’re in the change room for gym. He sometimes comes to school with cuts and bandages on his face. Some days he walks like he’s hurt on one side. He doesn’t play any sports that I know of but he could have extracurricular activities outside of school. Two weeks ago when I met him, he was clutching his ribs as if they were in pain and he had a bandage on his cheek. I wanted to ask Stiles to maybe look into Isaac’s situation to make sure. I know Stiles’ reputation and I know his ‘debatable’ methods that he uses to research things but I’m kind of worried. And maybe he could bring it to the Sheriff’s attention if he finds something. Though I don’t think Isaac would appreciate it. He’s like me and if I were in his shoes, I don’t think I would want someone to be poking around in my private life. Tell Stiles to tread carefully and don’t poke the sleeping dragon._

Boyd let out a sigh.

_Hopefully I’m blowing stuff out of proportion. It’s hard to think what could be happening. You know?_

_I’ll get him to look into it._

_and don’t worry sunshine,_

_I’m sure everything will be a-okay._

_Hopefully._

_xoxoxoxooxoxoxox_

_Hey sunshine_

_so the Lahey thing_

_that you wanted Stiles to look into?_

_Yes?_

_Stiles went through his sources_

_and he didn’t find anything that crazy_

_just a few warnings on the father’s file_

_but Jackson overheard us talking about it_

_he’s a neighbor of Isaac’s._

_He said that he often hears yelling at the house._

_Sometimes the sound of things breaking._

_i know you said that somethings should stay private but you helped Isaac and I think you should know._

_Isaac’s father has been beating him up._

_Stiles asked Scott talk to him since Scott is the type of person that no one could really get angry to and Allison went with him._

_he was angry at first but somehow the two of them made him realize what his father was doing was wrong and he decided to press charges_

_he’s with the sheriff right now._

_he’s going to live with Scott until he’s 18._

_you did good sunshine._

_Thank you for telling me and for helping him when he needed it._

_Do you want me to tell Isaac about you?_

_You’re the one that made this happen._

_set the gears in motion._

_No. It’s fine. As long as he’s okay. And I didn't do anything, he’s the one that made it happen. He’s the one that took that first step._

_He’s okay._

_Just need time to adjust._

_Sometimes we want to know the people who gave us that nudge_

_because without them_

_we would have never taken it ourselves_

_Good night._

_Good night sunshine_

_xoxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxooxoxox_

_Isaac is talking more!!_

_he’s more sassy than me!_

_so crazy._

_Someone sassier than Erica? Someone call the sass police. :O_

_Hahahaa!_

_Very funny._

_But really, I think he’s doing good._

_I thought he would need a couple of days to get used to the Scott smell._

_The Scott smell?_

_Oh yeah._

_The first time I went there,_

_it was overwhelming._

_The smell of sweat was everywhere_

_It was so_

_ew_

_Well, he does play lacrosse._

_Yeah!_

_But I didn’t think it would be that bad!_

_Like Stiles’ room is better._

_Though I think that’s because he constantly cleans it out_

_because he eats in there_

_all the time_

_and he has this fear of insects crawling over his body and crawl into his ear or something when he’s sleeping._

_*shudders*_

_Now that’s just creepy. I’m going to get nightmares about that._

_Right?!_

_I said the same thing when he told me._

_*shudder*_

_let’s talk about something else_

_What do you want to talk about?_

_I don’t know._

_how was your day?_

_It was okay. Spent most of the day doing homework before heading off to my job. It’s been quite boring. It lightened up a bit though._

_Oh?_

_Something good happened?_

_Yeah._

_You._

_xoxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxooxoxox_

“I thought you wanted to know this guy.” Lydia asked, smoothing out her dress as she sat down. It’s been a few days since Erica last texted her mystery texter. After that last text from ‘sunshine,’ Erica felt a grip on her chest. Not the same feeling as when something’s wrong. No. A different type of feeling but with still holding the feeling of fear.

“I don’t want to anymore.” Erica replied nonchalantly. Lydia looked at her, her eyes catching Erica’s nervous habit of tapping her fingers.

“You’re hiding something.”

“No I’m not.” Erica bit back. Noticing Lydia’s attention at her fingers, she quickly placed them under the table.

Lydia, still staring, continues. “Are you scared that he won’t like you? Because from the texts I’ve seen, he definitely does.”

“I’m not scared of that.”

“No. You are, but that’s not exactly it. You’re scared that you’ll lose what you have right now, aren’t you?” Lydia finished, knowing she was right. As always.

Erica sighed, slumping in her seat.

“I don’t know what to do. What if he doesn’t like me in that way? Like what if he built up this entire fantasy of me and when he meets me, I won’t reach it!”

“Erica. Honey. Look at me.” Erica propped her face with her hands, forcing herself to look at Lydia. “Stop that, you’ll ruin your skin that way.”Lydia said, giving out a small sigh as she smacked the hands away from Erica’s face. “Much better, now, this boy is crazy in love with you. He texted you with words that basically spouted poetry. Poetry that’s way better than what Allison is currently getting from Scott.”

Erica laughed. “Those poems are hilarious!”

Lydia shook her head with a small smile on her face. Erica’s laughs were infectiousness “It’s sweet but he should really try something else.”

“Agreed.”

“And if for some stupid reason he doesn’t like you as who you are…” Lydia continued, going back to the previous conversation. “…he doesn’t deserve you at all.”

“…Thanks…” Erica whispered, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

“And if he’s an idiot, Stiles and I have a plan to make him miserable for the entirety of his high school experience.”

Erica gave a small smile, carefully wiping away the tears that strayed down her cheeks. “Now that’s just cruel.”

“That’s life.”

__xoxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxooxoxox_  
_

_I want to know you._

_no texts_

_no hiding behind screens_

_Face to face._

_So you want to meet? Where?_

_idk._

_the school’s parking lot?_

_after everyone leaves so it’s a bit more empty._

_I know you don’t like people._

 

_i’m kind of scared._

_Of being in a empty parking lot with me? :P_

_No!_

_I am such a bad influence on you._

_You’re getting more and more sassy._

_I meant,_

_what if it’s not the same?_

_i don’t want this to change._

 

_is that bad of me?_

_No. It just means you’re a normal teenager. And everything will change, but it’ll change for the better. Maybe even into something that could last a lifetime. Maybe not. We’ll never know until we try._

_I kind of understand now_

_Understand what?_

_What you said from the start,_

_about expectations and high pedestals._

_you totally have one for me,_

_and don’t lie._

_i know you do_

_and i don’t know if i’ll ever match it_

_You wouldn’t have to match it. You’re it._

_See!_

_It’s things like that, that makes me nervous_

_What? Telling the truth?_

_No._

_Flattering me with compliments._

_Erica._

Erica held her breath, staring intensely at the lit screen. Her mystery texter never, ever texted her name before and now for some reason, he chose this time to let it slip. It felt like hours passing by, waiting for that tiny bubble of dots to disappear into words, but unlike the other times, her mystery texter only took a minute to reply. 

_You deserve all the compliments in the world._

__xoxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxooxoxox_  
_

“So you decided to meet him.”

Erica looked up to see Stiles sliding into the seat across from her.

“Yes.”

Stiles sighed at her answer. She knew she wasn’t her bubbly self at the moment, her nerves were getting the better of her. “I hope you know what you’re doing Erica.”

“I do!” She quickly replied. “He’s nice and funny and… I just want to know more about him.”

“I know.” Stiles patted her arm. “You’ve been talking about him non-stop for months. I just don’t want you to get hurt. Either of you.”

“Yeah.. Wait. ‘Either of you?’ You know who he is?!” Erica sneered, a bit jealous that Stiles knew the identity of her mystery guy before she did.

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Please. Like you made it hard on me.”

Erica glared.

“Hey! You leave your phone out there for the picking and you don’t think that I would try to satisfy my curiosity? I figured out who he was in the second month.” Stiles defended.

“2 months? That’s pretty slow for you…”

“I was giving you the space you wanted. You told me you didn’t want to know so I didn’t research that much. I just had to give him the ‘don’t you dare hurt my best friend or I’ll dump your dead caracas where it would never see the light ever again’ talk.”

“YOU GAVE HIM THE TALK?!” Erica yelled out and then winced hearing her voice being carried out throughout the cafeteria. She snuck a glimpse around the cafeteria, hoping her mystery guy wasn’t watching and saw some of the students sitting around their table was staring at her with a weird look on their face. She hunched in her seat, trying to make herself smaller somehow. Stiles didn’t notice Erica’s dilemma and instead rubbed his ear from her sudden increase in volume.

“Ow. E. You’re hurting my ears here.”

“YOU COULD HAVE SCARED HIM AWAY!” She yelled-whispered, trying not to bring attention to herself again.

“Erica!” Stiles snapped. “Stop yelling. He didn’t get scared away, he kept texting you, didn’t he? I swear, you guys are worse than Scott and Allison, and I never thought that was possible. Stop getting freaked out or you’re going to start seizing.”

“Fine.” She muttered angrily.

“So when are you meeting him?”

“A little later after school. I figured it would be better since he’s not much of a people person.”

Stiles nodded. “Do you want me to be there with you? For moral support?”

Erica could feel her anger melting away. She knew that Stiles was only looking out for her in the weird way that he does. Through illegal means. 

“Maybe. Just don’t scare him away.”

“Nah.” Stiles shook his head, a small smile on his face. “I think he’s already used to the Stilinski charm. He even cracked a joke after I threatened him.”

“You don’t got charm, brat.” Erica replied playfully.

“You’re my best friend and if I don’t got charm, how did I get you, beautiful?”

“Maybe I like having idiots around me.”

“Well, this idiot loves you too.”

_xoxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxooxoxox_

After their conversation in the cafeteria, Stiles and Erica sat in the Jeep, waiting for the other high school students to leave. Once the parking lot was deemed empty enough, Erica, nervous as hell, got out of the car and began pacing back and forth.

“So did he give you a description of what to look for or…?” Stiles asked, his head leaning out of his Jeep window. 

“No.” Erica replied nervously. “He already knows who I am, I figured that he could just search me out.”

“…Would he know that you’re in the school parking lot though?”

“Oh. No. You’re right. Hang on.” Erica pulls out her cell and quickly texts out.

_Hey. I’m in the parking lot._

_With Stiles._

_By his jeep._

_In case you can’t find me._

Erica looked up from her phone. “I told him.”

“Cool. How about I sit in the car and you can have your moment further away so I don’t somehow turn into a third wheeler in this happily ever after.” Stiles gave a brief wave. “Just tap the window if you need me, kay?”

“Okay.”

Erica carefully sits on the curb, looking at the doors of the school to see her mystery guy appear. “This is so nerve-wracking!” She muttered, tapping at her phone screen in frustration when a new message popped up.

_Okay. I’m on my way there._

She bit her lip, closing the text and opened up Candy Crush on her phone to take her mind off things as she waited. She was about to win the level when she felt a shadow casted over her.

Erica looked up to find the boy from freshmen year that helped her up after crashing into her in the hallway. The teen looked at her warily, shifting his feet side to side under her gaze.

“Hi.” Erica spoke to break the quiet.

“Hi.” The teen replied back slowly.

Erica stood up, her head tilted to the side. “You’re the one that helped me up that one time during Freshmen Year right? I don’t think I ever caught your name. I’m Erica.” She introduced herself, a smile on her face.

“Boyd.”

“Nice to meet you Boyd.”

The teen smiled.

“It’s nice to meet you too, sunset.”

Erica’s eyes widen a bit in shock before flashing him that same dazzling grin he saw that day.

“Hey sunshine.”


End file.
